nezumifandomcom_fr-20200215-history
Sol LeWitt
Sol LeWitt, né le 9 septembre 1928 à Hartford (Connecticut) aux États-Unis d'Amérique, mort le 8 avril 2007 à New York, est un artiste américain minimaliste et conceptuel. Ancien élève de l'Université de Syracuse, il voyage en Europe où il se familiarise avec les maîtres de la peinture avant de servir dans l'armée américaine pendant la guerre de Corée. Dans les années 1950, il s'installe à New York et travaille comme graphiste pour un journal pour jeunes filles, Seventeen. En 1960, il est recruté par le Museum of Modern Art (MoMA), où il exposera sa première rétrospective en 1978–1979. Sol LeWitt est célèbre pour ses « structures » (terme qu'il utilise pour décrire ses sculptures) fondées sur un élément géométrique basique, comme le cube, établi en réseau. Sol LeWitt met en jeu le cube dans toutes sortes de combinaisons des plus simples aux plus complexes : progression, permutation ou inversion lui permettant ainsi de s'approprier la notion de logique rationnelle. Son monde créatif s'établit à partir d'un réseau de carrés ou cubes qui lui semblent présenter le plus de développements potentiels. Les "Incomplete Open Cubes" existent, chacun, en tant qu'élément singulier d'un ensemble de variations : ils sont constitués d'entités qui sont à considérer chacune en relation avec toutes les autres possibilités de cubes incomplets (il y en a 122 ) . Les "Incomplete open cubes" de Sol LeWitt, dans le fait de les relier mentalement toutes entre elles, redéfinissent la sculpture, conduisent le regard au-delà du domaine purement visuel et nous obligent à une exploration mentale au delà de l'objet. La "structure" de Sol LeWitt, souvent, ne se préoccupe pas de l'espace, elle ne le manipule pas ni ne compose avec lui, elle constitue plutôt la notion d'agencement comme choix esthétique. Le cube de Sol LeWitt est une forme géométrique la plus proche de son équivalent linguistique, il se situe moins dans la forme proprement dite que dans sa capacité, alors inexplorée par les artistes de cette tendance, à être une simple description verbale dénotée par cette forme et de ce point de vue là se rapproche considérablement de la problématique conceptuelle. "When an artist uses a multiple modular method he usually chooses a simple and readily available form. The form itself is of very limited importance : it becomes the grammar for the total work. In fact it is best that the basic unit be deliberately uninteresting so that it may more easily become an intrinsic part of the entire work. Using complex basic forms only disrupts the unity of the whole. Using a simple form repeatedly narrows the field of the work and concentrates the intensity to the arrangement of the form. This arrangement becomes the end while the form become the means." (extraits de "Paragraphs on Conceptual Art" Artforum vol.5 n°10, juin 1967). Bien que le dessin occupe une place très importante dans son travail, il est habituellement considéré comme un sculpteur. Galerie Image:Lewitt10.jpg| Image:Lewitt20.jpg| Image:Lewittberlin.jpg|Berlin Image:Lewittmet.jpg| Image:Lewittpearson.jpg| Image:Lewitttokyo.jpg| Catégorie:Artiste contemporain américain Catégorie:Minimalisme Catégorie:Art conceptuel Catégorie:Naissance en 1928 Catégorie:Décès en 2007